Absorbent articles are used to contain bodily exudates (e.g., urine and BM) in infants, children, and adults. Absorbent articles may be used in hospitals for diapering infants, premature babies, and/or Neonatal Abstinence Syndrome (“NAS”) babies. Premature babies, NAS babies, or other small infants may require special care by nurses and other hospital staff. These babies are oftentimes on ventilators, feeding tubes, or other life support or monitoring systems. In some instances, the babies may be positioned within incubators, also known as isolets. The babies are typically kept in high humidity, sterile environments as they have very delicate skin that needs to be protected. It is important to the health of these premature babies that they not be handled too much and that they are maintained in a very sterile environment. Handling the babies too much may cause them stress. Current absorbent articles for premature or NAS babies are somewhat difficult to use and too large for very premature babies, especially in the crotch region. When the current absorbent articles are folded about their lateral axis, they typically take on a rectangular or substantially rectangular shape, thereby providing a wide crotch region. Additionally, current absorbent articles for premature and NAS babies do not provide superior containment of bodily exudates and skin protection from the bodily exudates. Further, the current absorbent articles do not provide all of the features that premature or NAS baby caregivers may view as beneficial. As such, absorbent articles for premature babies, NAS babies, other babies, and other wearers need to be improved.